sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of programs broadcast by TBS
This is a list of television programs formerly and currently broadcast by the cable television channel TBS in the United States. Current programming All TBS original programming is distributed by Warner Bros. Television, unless noted. First run/original programming Late night *''Conan'' (2010) *''Full Frontal with Samantha Bee'' (2016) Animation *''American Dad!'' (2014) (from 20th Television) *''Final Space'' (2018)https://www.instagram.com/p/ByD4K26Jx1B/ Comedy *''The Last O.G.'' (2018) *''Miracle Workers'' (2019) Digital series *''Storyville'' (2017) *''Blair'' (2018) Docu-Series *''Chasing The Cure'' (2019) Game Shows *''The Misery Index'' (2019) Syndicated repeats Animated comedy *''Family Guy'' (2003) *''Bob's Burgers'' (2016) Live-action comedy *''Friends'' (2001) *''Seinfeld'' (2002) *''Everybody Loves Raymond'' (2004) *''The Big Bang Theory'' (2011) *''2 Broke Girls'' (2015) *''New Girl'' (2015) *''Brooklyn Nine-Nine'' (2018) Unscripted/reality *''Impractical Jokers'' (2019) Drama *''Claws'' (2019) Sports programming *''Major League Baseball on TBS'' (2008) *''NCAA Division I Men's Basketball Tournament'' (2011) *''ELeague'' (2016) Upcoming programming Late Night *''Untitled Amy Hoggart Project'' Comedy *''Chad'' (TBA) *''Untitled Dress Up Gang series'' (TBA) Drama *''Obliterated'' (TBA) Adult animation *''Close Enough'' (2020) http://itsmelissahunter.com/bio Former programming First run/original programming Comedy *''Down to Earth'' (1984–87) *''Rocky Road'' (1985–87) *''Safe at Home'' (1985–89) *''The New Leave It to Beaver'' (1986–89) *''Between the Lines'' (1991–94) *''BankDay'' (1993–96) *''The Chimp Channel'' (1999) *''The Mansion'' (2004) *''Minding the Store'' (2005) *''My Boys'' (2006–10) *''10 Items or Less'' (2006–09) *''Tyler Perry's House of Payne'' (2006–12) *''The Bill Engvall Show'' (2007–09) *''Meet the Browns'' (2009–11) *''Are We There Yet?'' (2010–13) *''Glory Daze'' (2010–11) *''Tyler Perry's For Better or Worse'' (2011–12) *''Men at Work'' (2012–14) *''Sullivan & Son'' (2012–14) *''Wedding Band'' (2012–13) *''Cougar Town'' (2013–15; 2009–12 on ABC) *''Ground Floor'' (2013–15) *''Clipped'' (2015) *''Meet the Smiths'' (2015) *''Your Family or Mine'' (2015) *''Angie Tribeca'' (2016–18) *''The Detour'' (2016–19) *''Wrecked'' (2016–18) *''People of Earth'' (2016–17) *''Search Party'' (2016–17) (moved to HBO Max) *''The Guest Book'' (2017-18) Animation *''Neighbors from Hell'' (2010) *''Tarantula'' (2017) Reality *''Court TV: Inside America's Courts'' (1995–96) *''Ripley's Believe It or Not!'' (2000–03) *''Worst Case Scenarios'' (2002) *''House Rules'' (2003) *''He's a Lady'' (2004) *''The Real Gilligan's Island'' (2004–05) *''The Mansion'' (2004) *''Minding the Store'' (2005) *''Daisy Does America'' (2005–06) *''Frank TV'' (2007–08) *''Deon Cole's Black Box'' (2013) *''Deal With It'' (2013–14) *''Funny or Die Presents: America's Next Weatherman'' (2015) *''King of the Nerds'' (2013–15) *''Funniest Wins'' (2014) *''CeeLo Green's The Good Life'' (2014) *''America's Greatest Makers'' (2016) *''Drop the Mic'' (2017–19) Late night *''Tush'' (1980–81) *''Lopez Tonight'' (2009–11) *''The Pete Holmes Show'' (2013–14) Game show *''Starcade'' (1982–84) *''Trust Me, I'm a Game Show Host'' (2013) *''Who Gets the Last Laugh?'' (2013) *''Bam's Bad Ass Game Show'' (2014) *''Separation Anxiety'' (2016) *''The Joker's Wild'' (2017–19) News/Information *''17 Update Early in the Morning'' (1976–79) *''TBS Evening News'' (early 1980s) *''CNN'' (early 1980s) *''Good News'' (1983–91) *''Feed Your Mind'' (1994–98) Children *''Kid's Beat'' (1983–96) *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' (1990–97) *''2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Squirrel'' (1993–95) *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (1993–95) *''Cartoon Planet'' (1995–96) *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' (1996–97) Soap opera *''The Catlins'' (1983–85) Other programming *''Superstation Funtime'' (1979–83) *''Nice People'' (1981–83) *''Night Tracks'' (1983–92) *''National Geographic Explorer'' (1986–99) *''Live from the House of Blues'' (1995–96) *''The Megan Mullally Show'' (2006–07) *''Portrait of America'' *''Portrait of the Soviet Union'' Syndicated repeats *''9 to 5'' (1988–89) *''According to Jim'' (2009–13) *''Alice'' (1987–89) *''All in the Family'' (1979–93) *''The Alvin Show'' (1985–86) *''Amen'' (1997–2002) *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' (1995-98; 2014–17) *''America's Funniest People'' (1998–2003) *''The Andy Griffith Show'' (1976–99) *''The Archies'' (1976–78) *''The Avengers'' (1977–78) *''Baby Blues'' *''Battle of the Planets'' (1984–85) *''Becker'' *''The Beverly Hillbillies'' (1976–99) *''Bewitched'' (1982–97) *''Billy on the Street'' (2016–17) *''The Bob Newhart Show'' (1979–91) *''Bonanza'' (1987–94) *''Bosom Buddies'' *''The Brady Bunch'' (1980–97) *''Carol Burnett & Friends'' (1978–88) *''Charles in Charge'' (1994–98) *''Childrens Hospital'' (2014) *''CHiPs'' (1988–2002) *''Cimarron Strip'' (1985–87) *''The Cleveland Show'' (2013–18) *''Coach'' (1997–2002) *''Cosby'' (2000–05) *''The Cosby Show'' (1999–2008) *''Dark Shadows'' (1976–77) *''Dawson's Creek'' (2003–08) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (1996–97) *''A Different World'' (1999–2002) *''Dragnet'' (1979–80) *''The Drew Carey Show'' (2002–07) *''Dusty's Treehouse'' (1976–77) *''Ed'' (2004–05) *''Empty Nest'' (1996) *''Family Affair'' (1976–77, 1980–81) *''Family Matters'' (1995–2003) *''Family Ties'' (1996–2001) *''The Flintstones'' (1976–98) *''Full House'' (1998-2002; 2013-14; 2016) *''Futurama'' (2003–07) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (1999-2004; 2007–14) *''Garfield and Friends'' (1995–97) *''Get Smart'' (1976–77, 1984–90) *''Gigglesnort Hotel'' (1979–80) *''Gilligan's Island'' (1976–2000) *''Gomer Pyle, USMC'' (1976–99) *''Good Times'' (1989–92; 2000–02) *''Green Acres'' (1978–89) *''Growing Pains'' (1993–96) *''Gunsmoke'' (1987–93) *''Happy Days'' (1990–95) *''Hazel'' (1976–86) *''Head of the Class'' (1993–96) *''Heckle and Jeckle'' (1984–85) *''The High Chaparral'' (1983–87) *''Hogan's Heroes'' (1976–92) *''Home Improvement'' (2002–13) *''The Honeymooners'' (1986–90) *''Hunter'' (1998–2002) *''I Dream of Jeannie'' (1978–92) *''I Love Lucy'' (1976–94) *''Infinity Factory'' (1981–82) *''The Jeff Foxworthy Show'' (2012–14) *''The Jeffersons'' (1989–94) *''The Jetsons'' (1992–98) *''Just Shoot Me!'' (2007–10) *''The King of Queens'' (2006–19) *''Lassie'' (1976–78) *''Laverne & Shirley'' (1987–98) *''Leave It to Beaver'' (1976–98) *''Little House on the Prairie'' (1983–2003) *''The Little Rascals'' (1976–80) *''Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' (2003) *''Looney Tunes'' (1979–98) *''Lost in Space'' (1976–83) *''Love, American Style'' (1976–81) *''The Lucy Show'' (1976–87) *''Mama's Family'' (1997–2006) *''Married... with Children'' (2008–18) *''The Mary Tyler Moore Show'' (1985–86) *''Matlock'' (1993–2003) *''Maverick'' (1978–81) *''The Mickey Mouse Club'' (1977–79) *''Mission Hill'' (2003–06) *''Mission Impossible'' (1976–77, 1982–83) *''Mom'' (2014) *''The Monkees'' (1976–78) *''The Moxy Show'' (November 26, 1993) *''Mr. Show with Bob and David'' *''The Munsters'' (1981–95) *''My Name is Earl'' (2008–14) *''My Three Sons'' (1977–91) *''The New Howdy Doody Show'' (1976–77) *''Night Gallery'' (1980–81) *''The Oblongs'' (2003–06) *''The Office'' (2007–15) *''One Day at a Time'' (1988–92) *''Our Gang'' (1995–97) *''The Parent 'Hood'' (2002–07) *''The Partridge Family'' (1976–82) *''Perry Mason'' (1982–98) *''Popeye'' (1979–94) *''The Rat Patrol'' (1979–85) *''Rebop'' (1980–81) *''Rick and Morty'' (2015) *''Robot Chicken'' (2014) *''Romper Room'' (1976–84) *''Roseanne'' (1998–2003) *''Rules of Engagement'' (2013–15) *''Sanford and Son'' (1979–93) *''Saved by the Bell'' (1992–2012) *''Saved by the Bell: The College Years'' (1994–2011) *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' (1986–89, 1994–98) *''Sex and the City'' (2004–10) *''The Space Giants'' (1978–81) *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' (February 20, 1995) *''Speed Racer'' (1976–78) *''Spectreman'' (1978–80) *''Star Trek'' (1976–79) *''Taz-Mania'' (1996–97) *''The Steve Harvey Show'' (2003–11) *''Texas'' (early 1980s) *''That Girl'' (1982–83) *''The Three Stooges'' (1976–95) *''Three's Company'' (1992–99) *''Tom and Jerry'' (1986–98) *''Tom and Jerry Kids'' (1994–95) *''Too Close for Comfort'' (1991) *''Ultraman'' (1976–80) *''The Untouchables'' (1980–81) *''Vegetable Soup'' (1979–83) *''What a Cartoon!'' (February 20, 1995) *''Who's The Boss?'' (1994–97) *''Wipeout'' (2013–14) *''Yes, Dear'' (2004–12) *''Yo, Yogi!'' (1992–93) *''Yogi and Friends'' (1993–94) Former movie presentations *''Dinner and a Movie'' (1995–2010) Sports programming *''Braves TBS Baseball'' (1973–2007) *''Championship Wrestling from Georgia'' (1984–85) *''College Football on TBS'' (1982–2006) *''Mid-South Wrestling'' (1985) *''NASCAR on TBS'' (1983–2000) *''NBA on TBS'' (1984–2002) *''NCAA Beach Volleyball Championship'' (2016–17) *''U.S. Olympic Gold'' *''WCW Main Event'' (1988–98) *''WCW Pro'' (1985–98) *''WCW Saturday Night'' (1972–2000) *''WCW Thunder'' (1998–2001) References Category:Lists Category:TBS (U.S. TV channel) programs TBS